wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Paris
The Paris is a based bow that was released on the 18th of March, 2013. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against armor. *Good critical chance. *Charged shots have innate 1 meter Punch Through. *Pinpoint accuracy when aiming. *On kill, bodies will follow the arrow that killed them, damaging anyone in their path and pinning the corpse to walls. *Silent. *Innate polarity. *Can use the bow-exclusive mod. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and health. *Arrows have a travel time with slight arcing. *Mediocre status chance. *Draws from the rare sniper ammo pool. Comparisons: Tips *Staying in cover while charging can help to reduce damage taken. *Bows are most useful if you can kill the target in one shot. *Lead targets both horizontally and vertically at greater distances in order to compensate for projectile travel time. *Maintaining a charge at all times can make engaging a group of enemies easier. **Charging can be cancelled without releasing the arrow using the reload button (Press the reload button while holding fire). **All "charge weapons" (except Angstrum and Opticor) are capable of holding their charge during a sprint. **As long as the user starts charging a shot, they are able to finish charging while they are still sprinting. **Using elevators and opening co-op doors does not cancel the charge, however hacking consoles and opening lockers will. **Sliding when you are about to hit the ground (from any height) is very useful for keeping your charge instead of losing it by rolling. *A rank 1 is usually more than enough to keep ammo topped off. **Alternatively use Team Ammo Restores instead of to gain mod capacity at the cost of resources. *Use to increase responsiveness when you get used to charged shots with bows. It is more effective than in terms of increasing DPS. *Enemies killed by Bows will be rag-dolled with the corpse acting as a projectile doing the same damage as the weapon. This can be used to kill multiple enemies with one shot. *As with all Bows, the fully charged shots have innate Punch Through and therefore can penetrate multiple enemies in line, walls, doors and slim objects like a Shield Lancer's shield. Notes *Enemies will notice missed arrows but hit arrows are silent. *Arrows have a large amount of momentum, allowing players to pin enemies to walls. However, a dead body will not lose its momentum if it hits a closed door, so the body will fly through it as soon as the door opens. Bugs *As of , Headshots will not be counted at the end of missions, when using the Paris. *After charging an arrow and firing it while zooming, the next arrow you fire will not be drawn from the quiver, and instead the Paris and your hand will jerk very slightly. The next shot will show the reloading animation correctly. Trivia *Paris is most likely named for Paris of Troy in Homer's Iliad, who was a skilled archer and the one to have killed Achilles by firing an arrow into his heel. *The Paris is the only bow that does not have a tension spring, as the arrow is held in place and launched by magnetic induction rather than physical force. *The Paris is modeled after a decurve bow. Media ParisBowCodex.png|Paris in Codex. OOOO_Paris.jpg Paris.jpg Paris3.png Warframe - Paris Bow Spotlight - Beta 7.8.0 Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 0 to 3 *Charge speed increased from 1 to 0.5 secs *Paris model reworked. *Paris added to the game. }} See also *MK1-Paris, the starter version of this weapon bow. *Paris Prime, the prime counterpart of this bow. *Bow: for a link to other bows and their usage. de:Paris fr:Paris Category:Bow Category:Tenno Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 7 Category:Weapons Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Silent Category:Single-Shot